


Heatwave

by Heavenbat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenbat/pseuds/Heavenbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crista spends a sleepless day on a couch in the sweltering heat of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a competition I was in on deviantART, in which we had to draw our characters in situations relating to a given theme, and then give them outfits to match. The theme for this one was "summer" -- so Crista here got to experience the heat of summer.  
> *the poster image was a birthday present a long time ago from my moirail of Crista in god tier form!  
> **The Trollian image was pulled off of google images

Somehow, even though her abode was partially underground, Crista's house was _extremely_ hot. Maybe it was just an exceptionally bad summer--after all, Crista could hardly remember a time when her hive had been _this_ hot. The air was thick, oppressive, and entirely unpleasant to breathe in. Even the various plants that her matesprit had given her seemed to despise this kind of heat, demanding extra water to keep from wilting.

Normally, her hive was fairly cool, even in summer; built into the side of a hill, it tended to be well-insulated against both heat and cold. And yet there were always days like this, where the heat managed to bake its way into even Crista's hillside hive, making it uncomfortable to do _anything_ , even sleep. On days like this, Crista would spend her days on the two-person sitting apparatus that she had built herself, attempting to distract herself with any sort of electronics she could manage to get ahold of. Or she'd just lay still and be miserable, drenched in sweat, her one electric fan working overtime to at least get some air movement. 

One of these days she really needed to build herself a temperature modifier.


End file.
